disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kala
Kala is a character created by the user ArtIssues. Application located here. Abilities As a gorilla, Kala possesses the natural abilities of her species; her long, capably strong arms are much more powerful than the average human, aiding her in swinging through the trees and defending herself against predators as vicious as leopards with only her bare hands. She also has very sharp teeth and sturdy jaws, though she rarely uses them for anything more violent than breaking open a coconut. Kala herself is an excellent judge of character, as well as socially wise and exceptionally motherly, reserved and in control of her own temper. She also makes a pretty amazing leaf-nest. Personality Kala is, as above-mentioned, very smart and wise. She is not only a brilliant mother, but is in near-perfect control of her temper and hardly ever gets angry. She is compassionate and kind, taking particular care of little ones, no matter their species or the danger involved. Kala is creative and shrewd. She can tell when someone is feeling down and why, and often comes up with the reflect thing to say to encourage the sad or weary. However, Kala can also be reckless when it comes to protecting her family, and a bit of a sucker for a cute young face. She is extremely protective of those who cannot protect themselves, and good with kids. She isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in, even if everyone she knows and loves is against her. Opinions of Other Characters Tarzan: Kala is utterly devoted to Tarzan as his mother. She would do anything to keep him safe and happy. She's incredibly proud of the man—and ape, and family member—he has become, and supports all of the choices he has made. She is often a sympathetic ear to his troubles, and offers him wise advice. Jane: Kala thinks of Jane as the adopted daughter she never had. While originally frightened of the human woman, as she was towards all human newcomers, Kala now accepts the young woman as Tarzan's wife and part of the family. She's just as protective of her daughter-in-law's safety as she is of Tarzan's, and shares a close bond with Jane. Terk: Terkina is Kala's niece, and as such, Kala loves her and looks out for her as she would any family member. However, Kala does view the tomboyish ape as a bit of a troublemaker, who wasn't always the best influence on Tarzan. Still, she knows the spunky gorilla is nothing if not a good friend to her son, so she gladly puts up with Terk and her ways. Kerchak: Kerchak was Kala's mate, and though she didn't always agree with him, especially when it came to Tarzan, she respected and loved him as not only her mate, but a wise, strong leader. History Kala was born and raised in the African Jungle in a family of her own. As a child, she was no stranger to the dangers of the wild. He family was often plagued by not only regular perils such as predatory leopards and rivaling gorilla families, as well as aggressive baboons, wildfires, and floods, but also more mysterious and strange dangers. She still remembers, to this day, her family being attacked and driven into a different part of the forest by an unnaturally giant python called Hista. Through it all, though, she learned the importance of being in a family group and protecting those you loved. When she was an adult, she fell in love with the ape who became their family leader, Kerchak. The two became mates, and soon brought forth a healthy young gorilla child. Kala was thrilled; her lifelong goal and dream had always involved simply being a mother. One night, tragedy struck. The family was just settling down to sleep when Kala's little one ventured a bit too far away from the safety of the group. The yowl of the most feared predator in the forest, the leopard Sabor, was heard ringing through the forest in triumph that night, and though Kala and Kerchak rushed to save their precious baby, it was too late, and the Jungle claimed another life. Depressed and deeply grieved, as any mother would be, Kala lagged behind the family during their travels. No words from her mate could console her or heal her empty heart. Just when she was losing all joy in the life around her, her life was changed. They were passing by a less-ventured area of the Jungle. Kala was drooping along at the back of the group, lost in her sadness, when something caught her ear. It was a strange voice, unlike any she had heard before—and yet, with the familiar cadence of a child in distress. Unable to stop herself, Kala rushed through the Jungle, following the noise, letting Kerchak and the family leave without her. Even when she discovered a strange, unnatural structure hanging in a huge tree, later revealed to be a treehouse built by human castaways, she did not stop. Reaching the top, she hesitated to find the scent and signs of a hunting leopard present within the treehouse. Sure enough, she stumbled upon the bodies of a man and woman, killed by the bloodthirsty Sabor. This did not stop her from locating the sound of the cries she had heard. A baby human, the first she had ever seen, had survived the leopard attack. Charmed and instantly loving the helpless little lad, Kala's decision to keep him was sped along when Sabor the leopard attacked, eager for another chance at meat. Rescuing the human infant and escaping the predator, Kala returned to the rest of the gorilla family with her new charge in her arms. Though she was met with disdain and disgust, even from Kerchak, who insisted that this child would not replace the one they had lost and would never be one of the family, Kala was adamant that the boy needed her and would not abandon him. She adopted the human as her own, calling him Tarzan. Tarzan's presence in the family and his unorthodox way of doing things as he grew created an unintentional rift between Kala and Kerchak. The leader refused to accept Tarzan or show him any kindness, which saddened and angered Kala, who loved Tarzan dearly. She quietly continued to raise and care for him, no matter what her mate said or thought. Tarzan grew up slowly, doubting himself and desperately wanting to fit in. If not for Kala's wisdom and love, he would not have been inspired to try and be the best ape he could be, much to the pride of his mother. Kala's, and indeed the whole family's, lives were changed yet again when Tarzan grew to be a man. He was attacked by the relentless Sabor one day, and after working together with Kerchak to slay the leopard, was about to finally bond with the ape leader when the sound of a gunshot rang out through the Jungle, interrupting whatever moment they may have shared. Despite Kerchak's order to keep moving and ignore whatever the strange noise may be, Kala began to see less and less of her son after that day. She knew he was going out to explore the source of the sound, and possibly meet up with someone or something. Whatever it was, Tarzan did not want to share it with his family, and often left at night and did not return until late the next day, much to his mother's quiet dismay. She didn't learn what her son's mysterious hobby was all about until the family literally stumbled upon a human camp. It belonged to one Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and his daughter, Jane, and his hired protector, Mr. Clayton. They had come from England to Africa to study the gorillas and their way of life, but Kala, Kerchak, and the other apes did not know that. All they knew was that there were unnatural, mysterious strangers in the Jungle who were possibly quite dangerous. Kerchak was enraged to find Terk, Kala's niece, and a few of the younger apes trashing the camp, along with Tarzan himself, who had befriended the humans and was particularly interested in the woman, Jane. Kerchak confronted Tarzan about his error, but for once, the human stood up for himself, furious that he would not be allowed to visit the humans, demanding why Kerchak was threatened by anyone different from himself. The leader replied only by ordering Tarzan to look out for the gorilla family's best interests, not his own. Kala tried to console her adopted son, but he was embittered even towards her, demanding why she had not told him that there were others who looked like him. Saddened by this, Kala could only watch as Tarzan continued to disobey Kerchak, swinging off in his obsession over the humans. She didn't realize how far his insubordination had gone until he actually led Jane, the Professor, and Clayton to the family where they nested one day, wanting to impress the humans. Kerchak had been lured away by Tarzan's friends Terk and the Elephant Tantor. The apes, trusting Tarzan's judgement and unable to resist their own curiosity now that the strangers were so close, began playing with the people. Kerchak stumbled upon the scene and was furious, noticing Clayton's gun. He rushed to attack and defend the gorillas, but Tarzan held him back, wrestling with his would-be adoptive father, much to Kala's horror, while the humans got away. Afterwards Tarzan tried to apologize, but Kerchak felt that he had betrayed his family. It was at this time that Kala realized her error in keeping Tarzan's origins from him all these years. The only thing that had ever mattered to her was the love she felt for her human son, not what anyone else thought. Now she took Tarzan to see the treehouse where she had found him, showing him an old photograph of his parents. Kala was deeply saddened to have to reveal that she was not his birth mother, but she knew he needed to know the truth. Tarzan revealed, in turn, that Jane had offered for him to come with her back to England, and after his falling out with Kerchak, Tarzan intended to agree, dressing in his father's suit. He assured Kala that no matter where he went, she would always be his mother. Then Tarzan left, getting on the ship that would take him out of Kala's world. As she bedded down with the family that night, feeling utterly alone despite being surrounded by the other apes, she did not know what was really happening on that boat. Clayton, Professor Porter's hired muscle, had conspired with the ship's captain and crew to hunt down and lock up all of the gorillas and take them back to England for money. Unbeknownst to Kala, at that moment, Tarzan, Jane, and Professor Porter were locked in the brig of the ship while Clayton and a band of thugs were on their way to capture her and her family. Tantor the elephant and Terk had heard Tarzan's cry for help from their place on the shore, and were on their way to help him. Meanwhile, Kala and her family were woken from their sleep in the Jungle by a red flare set off. Bewildered and caught unawares, the gorillas were attacked by Clayton and his thugs. Kala found herself lashed and thrown brutally into a crate. Afraid and confused as she watched her friends and loved ones suffer her same fate, she thought there was no hope. Suddenly, a sound rang through the Jungle. It was that indefinable sound that she had always thought was so silly when he was younger—Tarzan's yell. He burst onto the scene just as Kerchak was about to be shot. Tantor was soon to follow with Jane and her father on his back, and Terk in their wake. The newcomers made quick work in a short battle against the hunters, freeing the gorillas that had already been captured. Kala found her crate being carried away in the confusion, and was surprised to find her savior coming in the form of Jane, the human girl her son loved. She was freed, with help from Tarzan, who she joyously embraced. Kala watched proudly as her son then freed Kerchak. The ape leader was amazed that Tarzan had come back. Tarzan simply replied, "I came home." But their happy reunion was not to last. In the confusion, Clayton fired on Tarzan. He missed, but only barely, the bullet painfully grazing the jungle man's arm. Kerchak, enraged that his adopted son had been injured, rushed to protect Tarzan—only to be the victim of the next bullet. Kala rushed forward to help her fallen mate while Tarzan disappeared into the trees to battle Clayton. Despite the sounds of conflict and danger rising from above, Kala and the others were too concerned for Kerchak to be of any help. By the time Clayton was disposed of and Tarzan returned, Kerchak's life was fading fast. Kala watched, grief-stricken, as Tarzan received Kerchak's last words, asking forgiveness and proclaiming Tarzan his son. That evening, Kala's beloved and wise mate died, leaving her son, the human ape, the leader of their family. Jane and Professor Porter decided to stay in the Jungle, Jane to be married to Tarzan, and the Professor to live his life out with the fascinating gorillas he loved. Over the rest of the years, they shared many adventures, and Kala's son proved himself the king of the Jungle by disposing of evils such as Hista, the giant Python, La, the Queen of an ancient race of leopard-men, Clayton's vengeful sister, and newcomers like Lt. Staquait. He faced off against ape rivals for his position as leader, such as Moyo and and Tublat. Through it all, Kala watched over him and the family, lending her ear as a wise and sage place for advice in times of terror. She is still Tarzan's mother. Knowing that Tarzan intended to join the fight once the news of a major battle between good and evil reached their corner of the Jungle, Kala left for the Forces of Good. She knows that her son will probably join her there, with or without the rest of the gorilla family, and she is eager to be looking after children again. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Kala.jpg Kala 1.gif Category:Characters